Snapping Point
by 45343
Summary: Naruto gets pushed too far and finally snaps. I don't own the characters, i just wrote the fic


I guess I always knew Hinata liked me, but I was always so focused on Sakura, I never really thought about. She was always quiet, plain Hinata, and Sakura was always so brainy and cute. I didn't really stand a chance though, that girl was totally crazy for Sasuke. The guy was a total jerk; he never really cared about her. I tell you, if she'd felt like that I'd have done something about it. 

I found Sasuke walking home alone one night. I'm not going to lie; I can't say I've ever found him to be a social person. Nonetheless, I took some offence when he didn't acknowledge my hello. Deciding not to make a deal of it, I continued walking with no intention of pursuing a conversation with him. I steadied my pace to avoid having to walk next to or past him. I can remember hearing our sandals. Two distinct rhythms on a cool summer night. The rhythms became irregular. I focused on Sasuke's feet, my training had instructed me on detecting patterns in sounds, a method of being aware of your surroundings. He was walking at the same speed he had been for a while. The irregularity was evidently a third party. 

"Sasuke" I called. He turned around. "I think we have a follower." We stood there in silence. A shadow moved between two houses. The figure moved out onto the dimly lit path. "I…" I turned to look at the source of the voice. There stood Sakura. She was wearing clothes I hadn't seen before. I knew she was Sakura, but she didn't really _look_ like Sakura. Her hair was neatly held by two small clips, she wore a … well … being no expert on women's fashion, I can't really say what it was, but it was very _Feminine._

"Oh it's _You._" spoke Sasuke. What the heck was that meant to mean? My eyes darted from him to her. _Why do _I _ feel like the third wheel here?_ I thought to myself. Sakura was obviously not here to talk to me. She was clutching something in her hands. From what I could tell at the time, it was a letter or something similar. She scurried over to him. Her cheeks were glowing red. It still baffled me how she could be so crazy over a guy who didn't even care. I guess she thought he was being "cool".

She held the letter out in front of her, she looked down. Unnoticed, I stood there, still watching. Sasuke plucked the note from Sakura's hands. He read it silently to himself for a few moments; he looked like he was re-reading it too, as if what was written there was difficult. I imagine that there was very little written there, but he was making sure that he understood what she was telling him. Sakura's face was getting redder.

Sasuke's hands moved slowly as he tore apart the paper he had been handed. In those moments, I saw Sakura's eyes fill with despair. She'd put everything into this attempt, and she was shot down. _Welcome to my world_ I thought bitterly. I instantly scolded myself for that. Sure she'd done the same to me, but I shouldn't enjoy seeing her upset.

"OI SASUKE," I began, but Sakura raised a hand to silence me.

"Naruto, this has nothing to do with you" she growled at me. _That's right, take it out on me_. I hated it when she did this. "But Sasuke," Sakura began.

"Sakura, you're an idiot. I don't have time to waste on people like you."  
_People like you_ those words seemed to affect me too. I clenched my fists. Sakura was crying now. She kept her dignity by not allowing herself to breakdown right there. I could see she wanted to sob violently until she'd cried all the energy out. She just turned around, defeated, and began to walk away.

"Hey Sakura," Sasuke called to her, she turned, a small flicker of hope in her eyes, "Your childishness makes me think. Maybe your better suited for Naruto"

I snapped.

I can't explain it, I knew that the demon fox's charka wasn't pouring through me, but I felt strong, I felt powerful. I can't tell if this strength had always been there, it was a little scary but at the same time, it pumped me full of adrenaline.

I understand that I must have been freakishly strong at the time, but I still can't understand how Sasuke could have allowed it to happen. He might have been tired, he may have been distracted, heck, and he may just have been bored of life.  
I was charging at him, before I realised it, my hands were loaded with shuriken. I was getting closer to him. When I was a few steps away I performed a flip over him, while directly above him I threw all the shuriken straight at him. I spun so that I would face him when I landed. It took a few seconds for the blood to begin to flow. His head was crowned with about a dozen shuriken. Blood began to trickle down his face. He dropped to his knees before falling face first onto the dusty floor. Sakura let out a shriek.  
"I'm so sorry Sakura." I told her. She shook her head and began taking steps away. "You...you killed him...he didn't...you..." She looked pale, she didn't know what to say. I did kill the guy she was mad for after all. I approached her, she took another step back. "You _are _a monster". Those words hurt.

I slammed my fist into her face. She toppled over. I walked over to her, picked her up and swung for her again. My fist didn't get to make connection again with her already bleeding nose. Someone was holding me by the arm. Sakura didn't wait for an invitation to leave, she just ran. I turned to the person who stopped me. "Naruto" Hinata spoke, in her soft voice.

I dropped to my knees. What had I done, this wasn't me. I'd killed a team-mate and what for? Being cruel to a girl, I'm fairly sure that was exactly what I did. I felt sick with myself, physically sick. I was a freak: a monster. I threw up violently, then began to weep. "Hinata...I..." I couldn't finish.  
"Naruto, I saw the whole thing."  
I looked up at her; there was a look of severe disappointment on her face. "You used to look up to me once, didn't you." It wasn't really a question, it was just me expressing my realisation I'd failed her, as whatever it was she saw me as. She helped me to my feet. With an arm over her shoulder, we began to walk.

"I'm not a bad person."  
"I know."  
"I just get so mad sometimes."  
"I know."

"It was an accident."  
"Didn't look like it."

Her words stilled my feet. I could feel my face getting hotter. "Hinata, who the hell are you, judging me! You're the one who hides in the shadows, watching people." That stopped her.

"Naruto, you killed someone and then broke someone's nose, how can you justify that!?"  
"Why were you following us?"  
Hinata's cheeks reddened. She tried to make an excuse but the words just spluttered out. "Get away from her right now." I knew the voice, but I didn't immediately register who it was. I turned to see who it was.

"We were walking home and we heard shouts. Hinata, being her usual caring self thought it a good idea to investigate. But you twisted it to something else to lessen your crime." I stared at Kiba. He was so confident, hadn't he just seen me kill Sasuke? Baka.

"Kiba," I spoke "Why do you care so much?" I wasn't surprised that it was his face that went red this time. "Don't interfere with this. It's got nothing to do with you." I said dismissively.

He Snapped.


End file.
